Dream
by nattfrei
Summary: "Pervert" adalah satu kata yang terlintas di pikiran jika mendengar kilasan mimpi Yaya. Bunga tidur belakakah atau...?
1. Assistant

Disclaimer: _**Boboiboy**_ _milik_ _ **Animonsta Studio/Monsta**_ _. Tak ada keuntungan materiil yang saya dapat dalam membuat cerita ini._

Dream by nattfrei

Enjoy?^^

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bacakan semua jadwalku hari ini, _Assistant_ Yaya,"

" _Algeseumnida_ , Halilintar- _isanim_ ,"

Map hitam yang bertengger di lengan kanannya sejak tadi akhirnya dibuka. Asisten muda dengan tinggi 155 cm itu terlihat kewalahan saat kertas-kertas yang belum ia tata semalam karena sakit kepala yang tak tertahankan, keluar dari penjepitnya.

"Ash... _jinjja_...," ia mendesis pelan, kesal sendiri melihat berbagai kertas berisi kegiatan berbeda itu tidak bisa diatur.

Yaya mengangkat dagunya sedikit hingga kedua hazelnya menyembul dari balik map dan reflek menunduk kembali saat pandangannya bertabrakan dengan atasannya. _Eoh, jinjja_ paboya, sesalnya dalam hati.

Sementara itu, direktur muda H's Enterprise menghembuskan napas kasar. Ia berdiri lantas memijit pelipisnya, "Ahh, apa aku salah sudah merekrutmu? Ck, seharusnya aku tahu,"

" _M-mianhamnida isanim,_ s-saya-"

"Seminggu yang lalu kinerjamu sangat bagus, _Assistant_ Yaya. Ada apa denganmu hari ini? Hmmhh...," kedua lengan Halilintar terlipat, sorot netra ruby-nya sangat tajam dan intens membuat nyali Yaya ciut.

"Kau sakit?"

"Eh?" manik hazel Yaya mengerjap berkali-kali. _I-ige mwoya? Halilintar-isanim menanyakan kesehatanku? Ah, kepalaku sakit lagi._

"Apa sebelum pergi kerja kau tidak membersihkan telingamu? Kau tau suaraku ini sangat berharga untuk menanyakan kondisi orang,"

 _Stab_.

Anak panah imajiner menusuk ulu hati gadis surai coklat.

 _Ahahah, maaf saja jika telingaku agak tuli, isanim_. Yaya berusaha tersenyum manis, sekuat tenaga menahan sakit yang mendera, "P-pukul 10.00 AM, ada meeting project "Coffee Shop" lalu pukul 02.00 PM, meeting dengan Tuan Han atas project 'Hotel Kucing' dan terakhir... uhh,"

 _Srek_.

Jeda sejenak. Membalik lagi kertas yang tersisa, Yaya melanjutkan tugasnya, "Pukul 06.00 PM, Ayah anda ingin bertemu dengan anda di Restaurant H's Enterprise,"

Ruby berotasi pelan, "Kau benar-benar tidak mendengar,"

"M-maaf?" asisten mungil itu _nervous_. Ia berpikir sudah melaksanakan salah satu tugasnya sebagai asisten dengan baik. _S-siapa yang dia maksud 'tidak mendengar'?_

 _Grep_.

Terkejut, tentu saja. Yaya hampir saja berteriak senang, c-coret, ia hampir saja berteriak ketakutan. Siapa yang tidak akan terkejut saat kau sedang memikirkan masalah yang kau perbuat dan tiba-tiba atasanmu memegang erat kedua bahumu? Apalagi... atasanmu lumayan tampan. _Khh_.

" _I-isanim_? Ma-maaf. S-s-saya m-mohon j-ja-jangan pecat saya," walau terbata-bata Yaya mampu mengatakan itu saat perasaan takut dan kalut mendominasi tubuhnya saat ini.

"Aku menanyakan kondisimu, _Assistant_ Yaya. Bukan jadwal," suaranya sangat rendah. Yaya bisa merasakan napas Halilintar dari jarak sedekat itu.

"T-tapi anda tadi bilang 'Bacakan semua jadwalku...,' j-jadi saya- Ah!"

Yaya memekik pelan saat bahunya makin digenggam erat.

"Sakit?"

" _...N-ne isanim_. Bisakah anda melepasnya? Uhh,"

Atmosfernya sangat jelek. Yaya merasa hari ini benar-benar hari terakhirnya bekerja disini. Rekor terbaru bekerja paling sebentar, 9 hari. Ia menutup kelopak matanya.

 _Chu_.

Dan membukanya lagi setelah merasakan sensasi aneh menerpa bibir _pinkish_ -nya.

 _APA?_

" _Isanim?!_ "

"Tutup matamu lagi dan fokuslah!"

Perintah (yang bagi Yaya gila) itu bagaikan sihir. Perlahan tapi pasti, hazelnya mulai terpejam. Kedua pipinya memanas manakala Halilintar semakin menekan bibirnya. _Ugh, tapi sakit kepala ini kenapa tidak hilang-hilang?_

...

...

...

..

.

"...Ya,"

"...Yaya bangun!"

"Ck dasar, bisa-bisanya ia tidur di tempat seperti ini?"

"Hei Ying, ciprat saja wajahnya dengan air panas,"

" _Are you out of your mind,_ Fang?!"

Orang yang dipanggil Fang mengangkat bahu tanpa melepas lipatan kedua lengannya. Ia menghembuskan napas dan mengambil langkah untuk duduk di sebelah kanan gadis yang kini tengah tidur di atas kursi taman kampus.

Iya, benar. Kau tidak salah baca, Yaya mahasiswi semester 2 jurusan Management Universitas Seoul tidur di atas kursi taman kampus dengan posisi menghadap ke jalan setapak.

"Jika kau membangunkannya dengan cara lembut seperti itu terus, aku yakin kita akan menginap disini," celetuk Fang mulai kedinginan ketika angin musim gugur menerpa kulit putihnya.

" _Geureom eotteohkeyo_? Kusuruh kau menggendongnya ke mobil kau tak mau, kau juga tak ada usaha untuk membangunkannya. Yang kau lakukan daritadi hanya nyenyenyenyenyeneye!" gadis kuncir dua yang dipanggil Ying itu menekuk telapak tangannya. Menggerakkan jarinya yang menempel satu sama lain hingga terlihat seperti mulut. ( _Paham ga_?)

"Setidaknya bantu aku,"

"Aku sudah membantumu tadi. Cipratkan saja air panas ke wajahnya,"

Ying berdiri mendekati Fang dan mencekik leher teman satu kampusnya itu dengan ekspresi marah yang ugh...

Lalu Fang? Ia hanya menerima nasibnya. Untungnya cekikan Ying tidak terlalu sakit.

"Hnngg?"

Ying dan Fang berhenti lalu menoleh ke samping, "AKHIRNYA~~!"

"Hah?"

.

..

...

...

...

"Jadi kau berniat mengembalikan buku ke perpustakaan dan karena tiba-tiba kepalamu sakit kau memutuskan untuk duduk sejenak di kursi itu lalu karena tak tahan kau mencoba menutup matamu untuk menetralisir rasa sakitnya dan tanpa sadar kau tertidur?"

"Kereta api Ying Express baru saja melaju,"

" _Shut up_ Fang!"

Ying mendelik tajam kemudian kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah sahabatnya, "Yaya, ya ampun. Untung saja kami sedang ada di kampus hari ini, kalau tidak...,"

"Sudahlah, tapi kau tau? Aku bermimpi aneh saat tidur tadi. Mimpi itu terasa nyata," tangan Yaya terampil menggulung daun selada berisi daging sapi matang dan membawanya masuk ke dalam mulut mungilnya.

" _J-jeongmalyo_? _Ppali malhaebwa_!"

"Bisa kecilkan suaramu? Semangat sekali, _sih_?" Fang mengetuk kening Ying pelan dengan ujung sendok.

"Aw! _Ya_! Orang yang tak pernah bermimpi lebih baik diam saja!"

"Apa maksudmu ha?"

Yaya tertawa kecil melihat pertengkaran tak penting kedua sahabatnya. Ia menyendokkan kuah sup ke dalam mulutnya.

Tidak terlalu panas.

Sama seperti ciuman itu, tidak terlalu... _Eh?_

"Hng? Yaya kenapa wajahmu merah? Masih sakit ya?"

"Lihat gara-gara kau, kepala Yaya jadi sakit lagi _kan_? Bahkan kali ini ditambah demam! Cepat habiskan makananmu dan kita antar dia dengan mobilmu Fang!"

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Algeseumnida**_ **= Baiklah/ Saya mengerti.**

 _ **Isanim**_ **= semacam direktur. 'nim' itu setau saya embel belakang buat manggil orang yang punya jabatan lebih tinggi dari kita atau orang yang lebih tua dari kita. Jadi, Halilintar-isanim= Direktur Halilintar.**

 _ **Jinjja**_ **= Benar-benar. Tapi kalo diucapinnya ngeluh kaya Yaya tadi, kita bisa mengartikannya dengan 'Ah, seriously?'**

 _ **Mianhamnida=**_ **Maafkan saya. Pasti udah tau kan? huhu**

 _ **Ige mwoya=**_ **Apa ini?**

 _ **Geureom eotteohkeyo=**_ **Lalu, bagaimana?**

 _ **Ne=**_ **Iya.**

 _ **Jeongmalyo=**_ **Benarkah?**

 _ **Ppali malhaebwa=**_ **Cepat katakan padaku.**

 _ **Ya!=**_ **Hei!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N

 _Oh astaga, cerita apa yang udah saya tulis ini?_

 _Ugh, fantasi yang aneh. Iya kan? ;;;_

 _Uhm mengenai bahasa Korea dengan artinya yang sudah kalian baca diatas, jika ada yang salah mohon dikoreksi di review ya. Maklum, saya masih tahap belajar jadi ya..._

 _..._

 _Ah, betul juga! Selamat liburan semuanya~ jangan terlena dengan libur yang singkat ini ya huhu. Ingat, berbagai ujian tertulis maupun berbasis komputer udah nunggu. Kahahah!_


	2. Manager

Disclaimer: _**Boboiboy**_ _milik_ _ **Animonsta Studio/Monsta**_ _. Tak ada keuntungan materiil yang saya dapat dalam membuat cerita ini._

Dream by nattfrei

Enjoy?^^

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yaya termenung di atas kursi meja belajarnya. Mendikte dalam hati setiap paragraf yang tertera dalam website. Tak tanggung-tanggung, ada 10 tab yang dibuka hanya untuk memuaskan rasa penasarannya tentang mimpi yang tadi siang ia dapatkan.

Biasanya, gadis yang mendapatkan kesempatan untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya di negeri gingseng ini tak pernah peduli dengan mimpi yang terkadang menghampirinya saat terlelap. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Mimpi ini sedikit terkesan _pervert_ bagi seorang gadis. Menjadi assisten kemudian dicium oleh orang yang bahkan belum pernah ditemuinya sama sekali, jelas ini tidak bisa dianggap sebagai bunga tidur belaka. Pasti ada pertanda.

"Hm?"

Sampai pada tab ke-5, Yaya menaruh perhatiannya pada suatu website. Background website yang berwarna hitam serta instrumen lagu yang sedikit menyeramkan membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri, tapi ia harus melawan ketakutannya.

 _Mimpi skinship dengan orang yang belum pernah ditemui._

 _Jika kau memimpikan hal ini, percayalah bahwa orang itu adalah jodohmu yang tak terduga._

"Jodoh?" Yaya bergumam, "Tak masuk akal. Hahh...,"

Hazelnya sudah lelah. Menutup laptopnya, Yaya segera melompat ke atas tempat tidur. Sakit kepalanya masih sedikit terasa tapi tak terlalu mengganggu seperti tadi siang.

Ia menatap langit-langit kamar lama, "Tapi bagaimana jika benar? Bukankah aku sama saja melewatkan kesempa- _Ani ani (Tidak, tidak)_ , Yaya buka matamu! Kau terlalu tua untuk mempercayai hal seperti itu!"

Gadis mungil ini mencoba tidur, " _Geurae (Benar)_ , ini pasti karena aku terlalu kelelahan," ia meyakinkan diri sendiri.

...

...

...

..

.

"Baiklah, sudah siap. _Jajangmyeon_ yang ia inginkan sudah aku beli. Sekarang aku hanya perlu menuju ke tempat ia latihan!"

Berjalan cepat, gadis yang punya dua lipatan mata itu melangkah menuju halte bus. Tangannya terangkat untuk sekedar mengintip waktu di jam tangan corak zebra.

Pukul 11.00 AM.

 _Drrt_.

Ponselnya bergetar dibalik saku cardigan panjangnya. Matanya membentuk bulan sabit saat membaca pesan yang baru saja ia terima. Menambah kesan imut pada wajah bulat alaminya.

 _Yaya chagi (Yaya sayang)~~ Cepatlah datang~!_

Sudah masuk waktu makan siang, Yaya khawatir orang yang sudah memesan mie hitam ini kelaparan. Melongokkan(?) kepalanya ke kiri jalan ia mencoba menerawang kapan bus yang akan membawanya ke aktor teater itu datang.

Dan kemudian hempasan napas lega keluar dari mulut kecilnya. Sesaat setelah bus itu berhenti tepat di depannya, Yaya segera mengambil langkah mantap untuk masuk ke dalam kendaraan umum yang sering digunakan banyak orang di Korea ini.

.

..

...

...

...

" _Yeoreobun (Semuanya)_ , pertunjukkannya dimulai nanti malam. Waktu tinggal beberapa jam lagi saja, jadi aku mohon kalian untuk latihan dengan baik!"

" _Nde_ ~!"

Ruang latihan nampak agak riuh. Masing-masing pemain berusaha berlatih sesuai dengan peran yang telah diberikan. Seperti membaca mantra tanpa suara, mulut mereka membuka-menutup dengan cepat.

Di sudut kiri, ada beberapa orang yang berlatih gerakan. Dan di sebelahnya ada pula yang berlatih vokal. Pentas kali ini memang melibatkan banyak orang, dan asal kalian tahu, mereka yang tergabung dalam satu teater ini sudah sering mendapat _stand applause_ dari ratusan orang lebih.

"Taufan! Managermu datang!"

" _Nde_ ~!" membawa kertas _script_ -nya, pemuda yang dipanggil Taufan itu segera berlari ke pintu masuk.

" _Chagi_!" setelah berseru tanpa ba-bi-bu ia langsung memeluk gadis yang baru saja datang, "Kenapa lama sekali hm? _Nan jeongmal bogoshipeo_ ~!"

"T-taufan! A-aku s-sesak n-na-napas,"

"Oh, _mian_. _Gwaenchanayo (Kau tak apa)?_ " raut khawatir tercetak di wajah pemuda yang sengaja memakai topinya dengan posisi miring, tapi langsung berubah dengan saat menyadari plastik putih yang Yaya bawa. Dengan cepat ia meraih tangan manager cantiknya itu, "Hmm, kau membawa makanan? Apa ini _jajangmyeon_?"

" _Ne_ , seperti yang kau minta," Yaya tersenyum puas melihat artisnya terlihat antusias dengan makanan yang dibawanya.

Pemuda ceria itu memanyunkan mulutnya, " _Chagi_ ~~ aku senang jika kau bersikap seperti ini, _keundae (tapi)_... Aku takut serigala dalam tubuhku keluar jika kau terus tersenyum manis seperti itu~"

Yaya tertawa kecil kemudian menangkup wajah Taufan dengan kedua tangannya, "Sudahlah. Ayo makan,"

Melenggang duluan, Yaya meninggalkan Taufan yang saat ini wajahnya sudah merah seperti pisau sehabis dipanaskan. Aktor musikal itu menoleh ke belakang sembari melihat punggung Yaya yang tengah berbincang dengan kawan satu teaternya, "Yaya, kau hanya melakukan hal tadi kepadaku 'kan?"

.

..

...

...

...

 _Pangeran Artez: Apa kau senang? Kau tidak sedang berpura-pura, iya kan? Aku akan sangat terluka jika kau lakukan itu_.

 _Putri Atrosa: T-tentu aku senang, Pangeran._

 _Pangeran Artez: Sorot matamu tak cemerlang. Aku tau saat ini kau sedang berbohong._

 _Putri Atrosa: I-itu ti-tidak benar._

"Cukup. Aku butuh istirahat,"

"T-tapi kau 'kan baru latihan 10 menit, Taufan,"

" _Chagi_ ~"

Yaya tercekat. Bagaimana tidak? Paha Yaya yang hanya dilapisi _legging_ kini ditindih oleh kepala Taufan secara tiba-tiba, "T-taufan, _ireona (bangun)._..,"

" _Andwae (Tidak mau)~_ aku ingin tidur sebentar. Jangan ganggu aku, _chagiya_ ,"

Yaya tak bisa menolak tapi juga harus bisa menahan malu saat beberapa pasang mata memergoki mereka berdua. Walaupun orang-orang disana sudah maklum, tapi tetap saja Yaya merasa ini bukan hal yang pantas dilakukan di tempat umum.

"Hmm...," melihat Taufan tidur dengan wajah damai membuat Yaya mau tak mau melepaskan senyumnya. Ia tak kuasa untuk tidak menyingkirkan anak rambut Taufan yang menutupi wajah tampannya.

 _Grep_.

"Eh?"

"Sentuhanmu membuatku bangun lagi,"

"M-maafkan aku, Taufan. A-aku hanya-"

Genggaman tangan Taufan semakin erat, "Tak apa. Tetaplah seperti ini~"

 _Chu_.

Punggung tangannya dikecup. Yaya dapat merasakan wajahnya menghangat. Taufan memang selalu berhasil membuatnya merasakan bagaimana beruntungnya menjadi seorang yang spesial.

"Wajahmu memerah Yaya. _So cute_ ,"

 _Chu._

 _?!_

"Ahem! Dasar Taufan,"

" _Ya_! Bukannya latihan malah asyik _lovey_ - _dovey_ ,"

"Biarkanlah. Lagipula jika itu Taufan, aku yakin ia pasti bisa melakukan pentasnya dengan baik,"

"Hahaha,"

Ciuman itu berlangsung sekitar 2 menit dan sukses membuat Yaya makin merah, "Taufan!"

"Hihi~"

 _KRINGGG KRINGGG_

 _KRINGG KRINGG_

 _KRING_

...

...

...

..

.

 _RRRING RRRING_

 _KRINGG KRINGG_

 _KRING_

 _KR-_

 _PIP_.

"Sudah pagi?"

Dengan wajah kusut khas orang bangun tidur, Yaya bangkit. Seperti saran yang pernah dibacanya pada suatu artikel dimana saat bangun tidur jangan langsung berdiri, ia pun duduk di tepi kasur, "Mimpi yang hampir sama. Hanya saja kali ini orang dan posisiku berbeda. Dan lagi-lagi...,"

 _Blush_.

"Aku ini kenapa _sih_? Kenapa aku bermimpi dicium lagi? Ugh," bantal yang tak berdosa itu pun jadi korban gigitannya. Kasihan.

"Aku harus kontak, Ying!"

 _Ying, aku mimpi aneh lagi._

 _Send._

"Huh..., apa aku telat pubertas? Tidak mungkin kan?"

 _Ting._

 _Ceritakan._

Dengan semangat menggelora, jari-jari Yaya mulai menari di atas layar.

 _Aku menjadi seorang manager seorang aktor musikal. Pukul 11 pagi, aku datang ke tempatnya berlatih sambil membawa jajangmyeon. Aktor ini baik dan tamp- ah! Yang sama dalam mimpi ini adalah aktor itu juga menciumku!_

 _Send._

Yaya berdiri menuju wastafel yang hanya 10 langkah dari kasurnya. Setelah menaruh ponselnya di tempat kering ia mulai mengambil sikat gigi juga pasta gigi. Menggosok gigi tanpa ada gairah sama sekali.

 _Ting._

 _Hmm. Dicium dalam mimpi dua kali berturut-turut... Aku rasa kita harus ke tempat Madam Ahn. Mungkin dia bisa membantu memecahkan keanehan yang kau alami._

"Madam Ahn?"

 _Apa kau yakin? Maksudku, sampai harus membawanya ke paranormal? Apa menurutmu itu tidak berlebihan?_

 _Send._

 _Ting._

"Wow, cepat sekali," sebelum membalas, Yaya menyempatkan untuk berkumur dan membasuh wajahnya terlebih dahulu.

 _Ya (Hei)~ kau ingin tahu sebabnya kan? Tidak apa-apa, tidak berlebihan kok. Madam Ahn itu paranormal yang hebat dan sudah berpengalaman. Aku yakin kasus sepertimu sudah pernah ia selesaikan._

"Hmm..,"

.

.

.

.

.

 _Balasan review:_

 _ **VinuraOsake= hmm, ada atau khayalan ya? Hehe, tunggu kisah selanjutnya /plak**_

 _ **Adiaz Rue= eh? Beneran cerita saya anti-mainstream? Wah saya syenang sekalih dibilang gitu /dibuang/. Hm, yah... sekali-kali Yaya mesum, abis bosen liat dia alim mulu wkk**_

 _ **Hatsuneee miku= menurut sunee itu hanya mimpi? Tapi dia itu ny-! Hmph~ aduh hampir spoiler khh**_

 _ **kelolo= kyaaa, kelo juga main MM? Ow, akhirnya nemu temen sepermainan/? /plak. Awuh~ daripada bertemu, saya sebenernya kombinasiin keduanya sih huhu.**_

 _ **Zahra-chan610= eh benarkah? Saya pernah denger drama itu tapi ga pernah nonton satu episode pun ._.**_

 _ **Shidiq743= dibilang beneran salah, dibilang ga beneran juga salah. Ehm, jadi kaya lucid dream gitu deh. Mimpi yang kerasa nyata bgt~**_

 _ **Sofia Lynn= dah next la ni. Terima kasih dah baca^^**_

 _ **family-love= ahaha, iya Milly. Tolong jernihkan isi otak Yaya, saya serahkan padamu kkk~**_

 _ **Hannieleestary= Annyeong, udah next ya.**_

 _ **Aqua= saranmu sudah saya pakai. Makasih ya^^**_

 _ **Vanilla Blue12= ini based dari dua temen saya yang emang sering debat Cuma karena hal sepele kkk. Baik Nissa, Nissa sendiri apa kabar?^^**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N

 _Hmm, sebenernya saya lagi stress belakangan ini. Nulis ini jadi salah satu cara saya buat ngilangin stress, tapi kayaknya belum ilang-_-_

 _Rasa stress + sedih makin jadi pas Mama saya keguguran, dan... adek kembar saya ga bisa lahir ke duniaT_T_

 _Tolong doain ya, semoga mereka berdua diterima di sisi Allah SWT. Aamiin_

 _A-amuteun (anyway), makasih buat yang udah baca dan review. Jumpa lagi di episode selanjutnya.^^_


	3. Partner

Disclaimer: _**Boboiboy**_ _milik_ _ **Animonsta Studio/Monsta**_ _. Tak ada keuntungan materiil yang saya dapat dalam membuat cerita ini._

Dream by nattfrei

Enjoy?^^

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bel berbunyi nyaring, pintu yang tergantung papan 'open' terdorong masuk. Pengunjung _Paradise coffe's_ yang berada di pusat kota Seoul sedang ramai, pesanan datang bergiliran dari meja satu ke meja lainnya.

Walaupun jarum panjang sudah berada tepat di angka 8.30 PM.

Aroma kopi berbagai varian juga _cake_ yang tersedia lebih dari satu rasa memasuki indra penciuman orang yang ada disana. Desain interior kafe yang terdiri atas warna _cream_ dan putih, baik di _indoor_ maupun _outdoor_ , menciptakan suasana kafe yang hangat.

Ditambah dengan keramahan pelayan dan barista-nya... kafe ini benar-benar tempat yang cocok untuk menghilangkan rasa penat sekaligus merileksasi pikiran atas beban hidup.

"Tuan barista... 2 americano dan 2 cheesecake untuk meja no 5,"

" _Algesseo! (Siap!)_ ,"

" _Cheogiyeo! (Permisi!)_ Bisakah aku memesan?"

"Ah baik!"

Begitu mendengar ada yang memanggil, gadis itu langsung pergi ke arah asal suara secepat kilat. Sesekali menyeka peluh yang mengalir di pelipisnya meskipun tempatnya bekerja sekarang ini dipasangi pendingin ruangan.

"1 cappucino dan 1 caffe latte...,"

Tangannya dengan cekatan menulis pesanan di kertas dan tak lupa membacakan kembali apa yang dikatakan pelanggan yang ada di hadapannya.

"...ah ya, 2 red velvet cake,"

Gadis itu tersenyum, " _Nde, kidaryeo juseyo, (Ya, mohon tunggu)_ ,"

Langkah kakinya ia arahkan ke meja dimana barista berkumpul, " _Igeo (Ini)_ , hahh.. hahh..," kertas diberikannya langsung pada salah satu barista. Selagi menunggu, ia mengibaskan kedua telapak tangannya ke wajah, "Pendingin ruangan seakan kasat mata disini hahh..,"

"Yaya...," tak sampai 15 menit pesanan sudah siap, "20 menit lagi kafe tutup, _hwaiting! (Semangat!)_!"

Yaya merasa energinya terisi penuh kembali. Dekat-dekat dengan barista yang satu ini selalu membuatnya merasa lebih baik, "Ya, kau juga Gempa. _Hwaiting!_ "

Sembari menata letak pesanan di nampan, Gempa tak dapat menahan diri untuk tersenyum, " _Ppali (Cepat)_ , pelanggan kita menunggu,"

Yaya mengangguk, tangan mungilnya mulai menggenggam pinggiran nampan, " _Alright_ , _captain_ ~! Hihi,"

"Partner kerjaku yang cantik...,"

.

..

...

...

...

"Kalian semua, kerja bagus!"

Suara tepukan tangan menggema di kafe yang sudah sepi dari pengunjung. Manager kafe tersenyum bangga namun hanya sesaat.

"Yaya,"

" _Nde! (Ya!)_ "

"Setelah ini jangan pulang dulu, _arrasseo_? _(mengerti?)"_ Manager muda itu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana, "Hari ini kau terlambat 5 menit bukan? Hukumanmu 'mengelap' meja sampai bersih setelah itu kau baru boleh pulang,"

" _K-keundae- (T-tapi-)_ "

"Aku tak menerima alasan, Yaya,"

Yaya menunduk hormat, " _Algeseumnida,_ _(Aku mengerti)_ "

"Bagus. Yang lain silahkan pulang, sampai jumpa besok,"

" _Nde_ ~~~"

Para karyawan membungkuk hormat ke Manager kafe. Dan Yaya tetap menunduk saat mendapat setidaknya 10 tepukan bahu serta kalimat dukungan dan ia hanya bisa membalasnya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

.

..

...

...

...

"Hahh... akhirnya selesai,"

Yaya mendaratkan pipi kirinya ke meja terakhir yang ia bersihkan. Alat pel ia letakann di samping meja. Ia sudah tahu betul perintah tersembunyi sang Manager kafe. Jika atasannya itu memerintahkan 'mengelap' maka artinya 'membersihkan seluruh tempat tanpa melewatkan sedikitpun cela'.

Hazelnya melirik ke arah jam dinding. 10.30 PM.

"Sudah malam sekali...,"

Angin dingin tiba-tiba menggelitik kulitnya, suasana kafe pada malam hari begini sangat berbeda jauh saat siang, sepi dan mencekam. Gadis itu menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, perasaannya tidak enak. Ia memang tak pernah mendengar gosip yang aneh tentang tempat ini tapi untuk menghindari 'apes' bertemu dengan makhluk transparan...,

"L-lebih baik aku pulang sekarang..., ya benar, pulang,"

Baru saja ia mengangkat bokongnya, Yaya merasa sebuah tangan menyentuh bahunya, " _Eodisseo? (Mau kemana?)_ "

"KYAAAAA!"

"AW!"

.

..

...

...

...

" _Na jinjja mianhae_! _(Aku benar-benar minta maaf_!)" kedua telapak tangan menempel. Yaya merasa sangat bodoh sekarang.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja,"

"Tapi Gempa, pipi kananmu jadi merah begitu karena tanganku. Euh... sebagai gantinya, kau boleh melakukan hal yang sama padaku," gadis itu memejamkan mata, "Ayo Gempa,"

Tubuh sang barista bergetar dan tak lama ia mulai tertawa geli sambil memeluk perutnya, "Hahahahahahah,"

Kelopak kanan Yaya mengintip, "A-apa yang lucu Gempa?"

Bukannya menjawab, pemuda itu malah bangkit menuju tempat dimana ia selalu membuat pesanan kopi saat bekerja, "Wajahmu, hahahah. Kau sangat imut saat begitu, Yaya. Haha, jadi ingin kucium...,"

"Huh?"

"Eh bukan apa-apa," Gempa membelakangi Yaya yang tengah memiringkan kepalanya heran. Wajahnya memerah hingga ke telinga. Setelah agak tenang, Gempa membawa secangkir moccacino ke hadapan Yaya, " _Cha (Nah)_ untukmu,"

"Gempa... 'kan kau yang terluka, kenapa malah kau yang-"

"Sssttt, minum ini jika kau mau aku maafkan,"

"T-tapi,"

"Yaya...,"

Bahunya melemas, tangannya mengenggam cangkir itu dengan hati-hati, " _Gomawo_ , _(Terima kasih,)_ " Yaya mulai meminum kopi buatan sang barista yang sering dikerumuni gadis-gadis pelajar menengah itu.

" _Cheonma (Sama-sama)_. Jangan telat lagi lain kali, aku tak tega melihatmu harus membersihkan tempat ini setelah bekerja seharian,"

"A-aku punya alasan...,"

Ia mengusap pucuk kepala Yaya. Anak rambutnya terasa sangat lembut di telapak tangan sang barista.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" perlakuan Gempa membuat Yaya terkejut. Cangkir diletakkan dengan pelan, ia berusaha menyingkirkan tangan pemuda itu dari kepalanya, "G-gempa...,"

"Hei Yaya...,"

" _N-ne? (Y-ya?)_ "

" _Saranghae, (Aku mencintaimu),_ "

"H-huh?"

Kebingungan, Yaya bingung sekarang. Pemuda tadi bilang sesuatu tapi Yaya tak dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Entah keberanian darimana, Gempa mulai mendekatkan dirinya ke Yaya. Iris emasnya beradu dengan hazel milik Yaya.

"G-gempa...?"

Ia seakan tuli, tubuhnya terus merapat. Sampai jarak antara keduanya hampir menipis. Yaya merasakan wajahnya memanas.

 _Chu._

Sudut bibirnya dicium.

Dicium.

"Ada noda kopi,"

"A-apa?"

"Dan yang ini...,"

Wajahnya tertangkup, Yaya dipaksa untuk menatap Gempa. Dengan jarak seperti itu ia dapat merasakan napas lembut sang barista, kini giliran wajah Yaya yang memanas, "Gempa...?"

Gempa terpejam dan bibir mereka hampir menempel, gadis itu terbawa suasana dan ikut-ikutan memejamkan mata.

"Pfftt...,"

Yaya terkejut. _Lagi?_

"GEMPA!"

"Hahahahah,"

.

..

...

...

...

"Dia begini karena idemu,"

" _Ya_! _(Hei!)_ Mana aku tahu kalau jadinya begini?! Euh...,"

Fang kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya, _browsing_ internet tentang ini dan itu. Ying sendiri terus mengelap keringat yang mengalir di wajah Yaya sambil melapisi tubuh sahabatnya ini dengan selimut tebal. Suhu tubuh Yaya turun drastis sejak pingsan.

"Fang... _jigeum eotteohke? (Sekarang bagaimana?)_ "

"Tetap seperti itu sampai ia bangun. Ingat, usaha tak pernah mengkhianati hasil,"

"Ck!" meminta saran dari Fang itu percuma. Ying semakin khawatir dengan kondisi Yaya.

Di sisi lain, kesadaran Yaya mulai terkumpul. Sinar putih yang berpijar membuat matanya agak susah terbuka. Ia menoleh, "Ying...?"

"Oh Yaya! _Taeingida, (Syukurlah)_ "

"Apa... apa yang terjadi padaku?"

"Kau pingsan selama 3 jam," Fang mendekat ke arah sofa tempat Yaya berbaring.

Yaya mengernyit, "Pingsan...?"

"Kau tak ingat?"

.

..

...

...

...

 _Tiga sekawan berdiri tegak di depan sebuah pintu. Hazel menelusuri tiap inci bangunan vintage yang sebelumnya tak pernah ia sangka bahwa bangunan seperti ini ada di kota Seoul selain di kawasan Hanok village._

 _Lilil-lilin dipasang di sisi kanan dan kiri pintu walaupun keadaan di luar masih terang-benderang, kumpulan kertas yang bergantung di bibir jendela menari saat angin meniupnya dan jangan lupakan puluhan mata hitam yang menatap mereka dari atas pohon kurus tanpa daun itu, rasa 'ingin pulang secepatnya' makin menjadi-jadi._

 _KAKK KAKK_

 _Gasp._

" _Ying..., apa kau yakin ini tempatnya?" menekan rasa takut, Yaya mendekatkan diri ke sahabatnya, "Mungkin kau salah alamat, ha..ha," tawa canggung keluar begitu saja._

" _Hm? Tentu Yaya. Aku yakin 1000% bahwa ini adalah rumah Madam Ahn. Ah, tidak ada yang bisa menandingi kemampuan mengingatku haha," gadis yang satu ini benar-benar tidak sensitif dengan keadaan sekitar._

" _Ugh, museowo (aku takut),"_

" _Aigoo (Ya ampun), tidak perlu takut. Lihat? Matahari masih bersinar 'kan? Beruntung hari ini tak ada kelas, jadi kita tak perlu datang kesini saat malam,"_

" _M-malam? Siang hari saja begini apalagi malam hari...,"_

 _KAKK KAKK_

" _Cih, gagak sial berisik. Ying, kau yang tahu tentang Madam ini jadi sebaiknya kau cepat panggil dia supaya kita bisa masuk ke dalam. Telingaku sudah sakit mendengar suara burung itu," satu-satunya laki-laki dalam kelompok akhirnya mengeluarkan suara._

" _Kau ingin cepat masuk karena kau takut suara gagak-gagak itu 'kan~?" goda Ying._

 _Violet berotasi pelan, "Hmhh, tak ada yang lebih menakutkan dari wajahmu itu Ying haha- Aw!" tungkai kaki menjadi korban akibatnya._

" _Katakan sekali lagi dan masa depanmu kuhancurkan, Fang,"_

" _Algesseo," Fang cemberut, menggerutu sebal._

" _Baiklah, akan kupanggil," tangan yang terbalut mantel warna hitam itu terangkat. Ketukan pintu yang teratur mulai terdengar, "Permisi,"_

 _Tak ada jawaban._

" _Lebih keras,"_

" _Cerewet!"_

 _Ying kembali mengetuk tanpa sadar wajah sahabatya sangat pucat sekarang, "Y-ying...,"_

" _Jamkkanman (Tunggu sebentar) Yaya,"_

 _BRUK_

" _Yaya!"_

 _._

 _.._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

"Kenapa kau tak bilang kalau badanmu sedang tidak fit? Kita bisa kesana lain waktu,"

Fang mendengus, "Kau masih mau mengajaknya kesana setelah apa yang terjadi hari ini?"

"Aku 'kan cuma mau membantu sahabatku!"

"Kalian berdua, _geumanhae! (hentikan!)_ ,"

Ying dan Fang langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Tenanglah, jangan bertengkar. Aku tidak mau kalian putus,"

"KAMI TIDAK PACARAN!"

"Ahahahha~" Yaya tak punya pilihan. Ia tak mau kedua sahabatnya ini bertengkar, mereka semua punya niat baik dan Yaya harus mencairkan suasana kelam ini.

Dan Fang juga Ying tahu kalau itu bukan tawa yang sering Yaya keluarkan. Berbeda dari yang biasanya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Balasan review:_

 _ **Mahirun: Ah ya terima kasih^^**_

 _ **VinuraOsake: Iya, ini udah next ya^^**_

 _ **Adiaz Rue: Haha ya bener. Kali ini Gempa yang hadir di mimpi si gadis beruntung, Yaya. Eheheh, itu masih menjadi sebuah misteri, biarlah cerita ini mengalir dan membuatmu penasaran Rue-nim /plak.**_

 _ **Rampaging Snow: Gpp kok~~ hmm diimpiin ga ya? Ehehe, kita liat di chapter berikutnya^^**_

 _ **kelolo: mereka agak mirip di kepribadiannya doang ehehe, tsun-tsun gitu~~**_

 _ **family-love: makasih, semangat dari Mily buat ku semangat ehehhe. Aamiin^^**_

 _ **Checcellate Truffels: Kyaaa, satu lagi teman sepermainan/? /plak. Iya bener, berharap Monsta buat aplikasi dating sims chara Boboiboy hahahah.**_

 _ **Vanilla Blue12: Jawabannya kita tunggu di ch. selanjutnya haha. Aamiin, makasih Nissa^^**_

 _ **Sofia Lynn: Dah update la ni. Terima kasih ye^^**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N

 _Seneng banget liat responnya haha. Jadi makin termotivasi buat up kilat, tapi sayangnya waktu dan kesibukan rl ga ngijinin ugh..._

 _Sampai jumpa di ch. selanjutnya ya^^_


End file.
